1. Field of the Invention
The following embodiments relate to a touch sensing system and method for providing a proximity sensing function using a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proximity sensor refers to a kind of a location sensor or a displacement sensor and is also referred to as a sensor configured to detect a location of an object when the object is proximately approaching.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example of a device 100 including a proximity sensor according to a related art. The device 100 of FIG. 1 including the proximity sensor may be, for example, a smart phone. Referring to FIG. 1, the device 100 includes, as a portion of constituent elements, a screen 110 representing a touch screen, an infrared (IR) sensor 120 representing the proximity sensor, and a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) 130 connected to the IR sensor 120. For example, the device 100 such as the smart phone may detect proximity of an object using the IR sensor 120, and may provide a variety of functions based on the circumstances. When the IR sensor 120 detects the proximity of the object in a call mode, the device 100 may provide a function of preventing an input via the screen 110.
In the related art, a space for a proximity sensor needs to be secured within a device that is to use the proximity sensor. Accordingly, a size of the device may be limited by the space used to use the proximity sensor. In addition, a predetermined amount of power may be additionally consumed to use a separate sensor.